Fate of the Sacred Jewel
by Neko-chan22
Summary: Just and Inuyasha story where I put myself and my friends in it. Lol Yes I finally posted it!


Fate of the Sacred Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is basically a story with my friends and I included in it set in both Kagome's time and Inuyasha's time.

A group of friends were walking to school when they heard arguing coming from a side alley near them. They looked and saw a young girl with long black hair yelling at a boy with long silver hair wearing a baseball cap on his head. When the group was noticed the boy turned towards them and unsheathed a sword.

"I smell a demon." the boy said as his sword grew in size and he pushed the young girl behind him

"Actually you smell a demon and a half demon." said one of the friends

"Hi I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, he's a half dog demon." said the girl

"I'm Nicole. I'm a half wolf demon." said a girl with long red-brown hair

"I'm TK I'm a full wolf demon." this girl had long red hair

"I'm Elizabeth I'm a miko in training." this girl had her long hair pulled back

"I'm Allison I'm decended from a long line of demon slayers." Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail

"I'm Kevin I'm a monk in training." he said bowing to Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked up close to them and said "All of you smell familiar."

"Inuyasha that's rude!" Kagome yelled

"It's all right and we should smell familiar to you Inuyasha." said Nicole

"We know your ancestors from the Sengoku Jidai?" Kagome asked

"Something like that" Elizabeth replied

"What are your relations to our friends?" Kagome asked

"Well, I'm the grandaughter of Koga and Ayame on my demon side and the grandaughter of Miroku and Sango on my human side." said Nicole

"I'm the grandaughter of Koga and Ayame and the daughter of Ginta's son." said TK

"I'm the daughter of Inuyasha and his mate." said Elizabeth

"Wouldn't that mean your part demon?" Kagome asked

"Yes but my human side exceeds my demon nature." said Elizabeth

"I'm the son of Miroku." said Kevin continuing the introductions

"Finally I'm the daughter of Sango." said Allison

"So TK and Nicole are cousins through Koga and Ayame. So Nicole is Allison and Kevin's niece. Who is your mother Elizabeth?" Kagome asked

"I guess we better explain the nature of the past before I say that." said Elizabeth

"I am the grandaughter of Koga and Ayame no matter who my father is. As long as Koga and Ayame live I will be born though my heritage may change, that's the effect of time. So Elizabeth is the daughter of Inuyasha meaning that no matter who Inuyasha mates with she will be his daugther. Likewise Allison will always be Sango's and Kevin will always be Miroku's son and TK Koga's. Do you understand?" said Nicole

"Yes I think I understand." Kagome replied "What I don't understand is how the humans can still be alive."

"The leader of the yokai made talismans to give them human appearances in order for them to blend in. Since his mate was human and she cared for several humans he created a talisman for them to extend their lives but only if they have a yokai they are connected to through the love of friendship. As long as someone with that yokai's blood lives so will the human." said Nicole

"Who is the leader of the yokai?" Inuyasha asked

"Uncle Sesshoumaru is." Elizabeth replied

"Sesshoumaru!!! Why the hell is he leader?" Inuyasha asked

"He's leader because he's the oldest. When he dies the title will pass to you because he had no sons." Elizabeth said

"Are you still looking for the Jewel Shards?" asked Nicole changing the subject

"Yes we are." Kagome said

"We can help if you like." said Nicole

"Alright we live at sundown." Inuyasha said

"Deal, guess I better go get my bow." Elizabeth said

"You know Kik is gonna want to go." said Kevin

"Yeah I know she can carry Tokijiin, Tensaiga, Tetsusaiga, and Sounga." Ellie said

"Why would she have all the swords?" Allison asked

"Because Uncle Sessy will want to protect her. She is after all his favorite niece since she has a demon appearance." Ellie replied

"Alright we all meet at the shrine at sunset."

With that said they all went their separate ways to get ready for a big adventure.

TBC 


End file.
